The invention concerns a cabinet hinge whose door part is joined pivotingly by a linkage to an elongated support arm which is fastened in a longitudinally adjustable manner to a mounting plate disposed on the door-supporting wall of the cabinet.
Modern furniture is frequently provided with overlapping-edge doors which, when in the closed state, overlap the face edges of the top, side and bottom walls of the cabinet. The doors are supposed to close as tightly as possible against the walls of the cabinet so as to prevent the entry of dust. Furthermore, it is also esthetically unsatisfactory for a plainly visible gap to exist between the door and the adjoining cabinet wall. In the case of cabinets having a plurality of doors, it is especially undesirable for the gaps to vary in size. The hinges joining the doors to the door-supporting walls of the cabinets, which today are cantilever hinges, as a rule, are therefore able to be adjusted not only for the alignment of the door but also for their position which determines the size of the gap.
For this purpose, the door-supporting-wall parts of the hinges, constructed in the form of supporting arms, are, as a rule, disposed on mounting plates so as to be longitudinally displaceable in the horizontal direction, and so as to be fixable on such mounting plates in a choice of positions, the mounting plates being fastened on the door-supporting-wall of the cabinet in a fixed manner. The fastening screws which secure the support arm in the selected longitudinal position are thus located in the interior of the cabinet and consequently are not accessible when the cabinet doors are closed, so that the adjustment of the door gap must be performed while the door is open. When the door is open, the size of the gap cannot, however, be observed, so that the adjusting procedure is virtually a trial-and-error procedure involving repeated opening of the door, adjustment of the support arm, closing of the door and checking the gap, etc., until the correct door alignment is achieved such that the back of the door will make a virtually all-around contact with the face end of the door-supporting wall of the cabinet.